Otra vez
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: Otra vez, le robaron a una de sus amigas, pero gracias a ello recibio una "recompensa" Leve FugaMiko


**Titulo: _Otra Vez_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original mia, a pesar de haber sacado el contexto del Manga Naruto.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pareja: Minato x Kushina (Canon)**

**Dedicación: Al concurso "¡Centena!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"**

**Advertencias: No es UA.**

Espero que les guste ..y...no llegue a las 2.000 palabras, pero estuve cerca w.w( seria genial si me lo aceptaran igual en el concurso)

Nota: *Akiko Abe es un personaje que inventé, para que sea la "rival" de Kushina para conseguir a Minato.

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

><p>Kushina Uzumaki bufó, y miro a su amiga pelinegra con indignación y rabia.<p>

No podía, no debía estar con Fuga-baka.

Ella no permitiría que le robasen a otra de sus amigas. Hiashi le había ganado de mano con Hana, pero esta vez, ella le ganaría a Fugaku, el no merecía a Mikoto, por ningún motivo.

Ella era demasiado dulce, tierna y bonita, y el era un fanfarrón, monosílabo e inexpresivo.

Vio a lo lejos dos figuras que se acercaban a ellas. Mikoto la miró con felicidad y nerviosismo al notar que una de ellas era Fugaku, y Kushina solo le devolvió una mirada seria, demostrando su reprobación a la relación.

La otra persona era Minato, el ex-chico flacucho y afeminado.

Siempre recordaría que gracias a el estaba con vida ahora. La había rescatado de los ninjas de Kumogakure, y desde ese momento dejó de ser el flacucho afeminado con esperanza a ser reconocido y Hokague; ya no, sino que era uno de los mejores ninjas y amigos, pero nada mas.

Ahora estaba frustrada, todos estaban felices con la "unión" de Mikoto y Fugaku, hasta Minato sonreía, menos ella.

Ella quería la felicidad de Mikoto, pero le aterraba que ya no pasaran tanto tiempo juntas ¿Con quien iría a comer ramen? Ya le quitaron a Hana, y… ¡Hasta estaba comprometida!

Fugaku estaba con una media sonrisa en su rostro, y Minato solo con su característica sonrisa lo que la obligó a sonreír, a ella también.

Suspiró, debería acostumbrarse a la cruda verdad.

Miró los ojos azules de Minato, los que le transmitían ilusión, siempre tenia la misma sensación de esperanza cada vez que los veía, un futuro junto a él.

_-¿Qué estas pensando, Baka?-_ se reprochó a si misma, mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Minato, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando dejaron solos a Fugaku y Mikoto.

Suspiro, se estaba volviendo blanda, lo que debió haber hecho fue golpear a Fugaku y llevarse a Mikoto, pero eso hubiera sido muy inmaduro, y ella ya no era una chiquilla sino una _mujer_- como odiaba esa palabra- de dieciséis años.

Dirigió su vista a su acompañante el iba lo mas normal con sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el cielo.

-Hey! Mina-chan- le llamó Kushina, este enseguida dirigió su vista hacia ella-¿Vamos a comer ramen?

Vale- le dijo distraídamente, evitando su mirada. Kushina lo miro retadoramente, el ni siquiera lo noto-

-_¿Desde cuando es indiferente?-_ se preguntó para si misma- _¿S-será que le gusta una chica?-_ aterrada ante ese pensamiento siguió con su vista al frente divisando el restaurante de comida rápida-

-Viejo Teuchi!- exclamo Kushina al sentarse en el puesto de ramen, a pesar que el dueño del local no era de edad avanzada, Kushina lo bautizó con ese apodo-

-Kushina, Minato, Ohayo- saludo el dueño del local

-Ohayo Teuchi-san- dijo Minato mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la pelirroja-

_-¿Y ahora__? ¿Qué le ocurre?- _pensó Kushina, al ver a Minato, este estaba silbando distraídamente mientras esperaban la comida-

-Mina-chan…- le llamo ella mientras veia desde adentro del local como preparaban el ramen -

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué te sucede? Te noto distraído- por fin se animó a preguntar lo que le carcomía la cabeza-

¿A mi?- pregunto Minato sonriendo.

-_Si a ti pedazo de idiota_- pensó Kushina

_-_No me sucede nada- contestó sencillamente-

-Hmp- Kushina siguió mirando al frente, su respuesta no la había convencido, pero más tarde lo haría soltar la verdad. Por ahora, solo quería disfrutar de un buen ramen.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto un tazo de ramen, este había sido especial, traía extra cerdo y fideos, una delicia.

Satisfecha, miró a Minato quien había pedido una porción mas pequeña y ya había terminado. Dispuesta a irse se levantó de su asiento, luego de pagar, Minato la siguió.

-Mina-chaaaan- un grito femenino con aire meloso se escucho detrás de ellos, Kushina se dio la vuelta y encontró a Akiko Abe*, una linda joven de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate, que en un principio estuvo junto a Minato en su equipo, pero al tener habilidades ninjas nulas, decidió abandonar ese afán.

Y ahora, era la presidenta del club de fans de el rubio, Kushina la odiaba, era tan bella, radiante y…_femenina._

Minato suspiró y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, esa chica si que era molesta, nunca pensó en describir a una persona así, pero esa joven lo sacaba de quicio, lo perseguía siempre y, más que nada, cuando tenía momentos a solas con Kushina.

Se quedaron- más que nada Minato- hablando con Akiko unos minutos, y luego de poder "escapar" de ella, siguieron su camino.

Otra vez tenia ese aire despreocupado, a Kushina le irritaba no estaba segura por que, pero el pensamiento de que el le gustara una chica, la enfurecía, a tal modo, de quedarse callada, por que si mencionaba algo, se hundiría ella sola al descubrir que gustaba de Minato, pero…

_¿Qué pasaría si a el le gustara Akiko?-_ Gritó internamente al escuchar la voz del Kyuubi- _¿Estas celosa?_

_-__ No estoy celosa…-_se querdo unos segundos pensando- _Bueno…si…¡Eso es! Minato me gusta!-_pensó tontamente la Uzumaki - _Que idiota soy- _se reprocho a si misma- _¿Cómo no me diste cuenta?- _Kyubi se quedo callado, ya no tenia por que hablar con la pelirroja.

Mientras Kushina tenía una batalla con ella misma en su mente, Minato estaba despreocupado, al Aldea estaba en paz, sus amigos felices y en pareja…Pero faltaban ellos.

Miró a su acompañante, quien tenia un aire de preocupación y nerviosismo, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien.

El lo tenía claro desde que la conoció, la amaba profundamente, un amor que comenzó con cariño y que al pasar los años, se convirtió en puro amor.

Bien, el podría declarársele en este momento, y así evitar retrasar el rechazo que ella tenia para el, pero no, tal vez destruiría su amistad.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su amiga, quien paró de caminar repentinamente.

-Minato Namikaze- pronuncio la pelirroja- O me dices que te sucede en este preciso instante, o tendré que obligarte- amenazó la kunoichi mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolso, sabia que no era rival para el, pero Minato nunca le haría daño, de eso estaba segura, por lo que no había peligro en "luchar" contra el, además ese tipo de _amenazas_ le divertía, conseguía todo lo que quería por parte del rubio.

Vale, te lo diré- dijo Minato, había llegado a su límite, tenia que decírselo. Kushina lo miro expectante mientras guardaba el kunai- Tu... me gus…-

-Mira! Mikoto y Fugaku-baka besándose!- exclamo la chica cambiando de tema rotundamente, mientras veía a la pareja sentada en la rama de un árbol, quiso salir corriendo a golpearlo, pero Minato la agarro de la muñeca, y lo único que sintió Kushina después fueron los labios de rubio sobre lo de ella, lentamente cerro sus ojos, profundizando el dulce beso. Luego de unos segundos, ambos se miraron sonrojados.

- Nee Mina-chan, creo que toda la Aldea nos ha visto- comento Kushina divertida, mientras en su rostro aparecia una picara sonrisa-

Las personas se habían reunido alrededor de ellos observando como, la _Habanera Sangrienta _y el _Rayo Amarillo de Konoha _se abrazaban en medio de la Aldea. Todos murmuraban cosas sobre ellos, nadie hubiera imaginado verlos tan juntos alguna vez por la diferencia entre sus personalidades pero como el dicho dice: _Los Polos opuestos se atraen"._

En el tumulto de gente se abrio paso Akiko, seguida del grupo de fans de Minato, miró con rabia la escena, dio la media vuelta y desapareció.

Kushina vió cuando Akiko se fue, sonrió victoriosa, Minato era suyo, lo seria siempre, y ella, no iba a permitir que nadie se lo quitara ni siquiera su tonto grupo de fans. Vio a Hana y Hiashi cerca de ahí, una vez que la gente se disperso, estaban sonrientes y mirándolos con sorpresa.

-Creo que...los unicos que no se dieron cuenta, fueron Mikoto y Fugaku- comento Minato, dirigiendo su mirada al arbol donde sus amigos seguían besándose metidos en su mundo. Los dos rieron ante el comentario-

- Recuerdame golpear a Fuga-baka- dijo Kushina- Te quiero Mina-chan

- Yo también Kushina- dijo el rubio, para luego sellar otra vez sus labios con un beso-

Puede que le hayan ganado _otra vez _a una de sus amigas, pero, recibió su recompensa, y, hasta tal vez, sus amigas tendrían que "pelear" por ella, por que tenia claro que no dejaria solo a Minato, mas que nada si un loco club de fans lo persigue todo el tiempo.

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin :D<strong>

_Sóu - sempai_


End file.
